


The thought of you

by samoluvr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana - Freeform, kpop, momo - Freeform, samo, sana - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoluvr/pseuds/samoluvr
Summary: After 3 years of Momo leaving, Sana can’t stop thinking about her, so she writes her feelings.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 11





	The thought of you

The thought of you

Momo, I feel as if I’m writing a letter to you, but it’s hard to give this to you even if it was.

I miss you. No. I think about you, a lot. The little things that we did together daily, before you left, before you left me for him, everything reminds me of you. But I’m being dumb for writing all of this, it’s been years since our group disbanded, since the nine of us were together, since the last time I saw you. You’re married now and it hurts to see that it wasn’t me. It wasn’t us in that church. We dreamed of that day together, every night cuddling in bed, we decided the dresses, the theme, the people we would invite, the cake; you loved talking about what cake you wanted. I still remember it, a chocolate tiered cake with strawberries around it and very detailed figures of us on top and you said you’d fight anyone who wouldn’t make it perfect. But it always felt like a dream, a dream that was going to happen but I was wrong, so wrong. 

The plans we made together to run away and start a life after Twice. To secretly get married in Japan, have a small house and a cat and a dog, to leave the idol life behind. Then he came along. You love him, Momo, but you loved me more. You know our sex was better, everything was better when it was me and you. But you fucked me a different way when you met him, did he show you how? 

After 3 years you think you would be out of my head, but I can’t find someone as perfect as you. The shows we watched, the songs we loved, the games we played, the memories that we made; they will never change. How could I forget you when you made me the happiest? It’s funny I speak about happiness when the last time I felt it was when I last saw you, but then you said goodbye for the last time and turned your back and my world turned to grey, because it is nothing without you. My life is nothing without you. No matter how many people I sleep with I feel nothing compared to when it was with you.

I was your best friend and lover before him, now I am nothing to you. Do you ever think about me? The memories that we shared together? The rings we used to wear? The first time the members caught us together? That story is for the history books. Did you ever tell him? Probably not, too embarrassed? Do you regret it? Do you loving me? 

My heart aches pretending to be okay in public for all these years. I should retire, but I wouldn’t have anything to distract myself from thinking about you. 

It was meant to be me, Momo. It was meant to be us. I thought I knew you. But the day you walked in holding his hand, I knew I made a mistake falling for you. You slipped away and you took my faith. I miss you, yes I do. I can’t help but to think of you.


End file.
